1. Field of the Invention
The present invention assists the surgeon in a laparoscopic assisted vaginal hysterectomy (LAVH). The thread carrier device makes it easier to suture through the vagina into the abdominal cavity during the operation. This tool improves the accessibility and safety factors of the operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
All over the world, LAVH is a very common procedure applied in gynecologic laparoscopic surgery. However, a large uterus is not easy to be pulled down into the vagina to divide the uterine cardinal ligaments during the LAVH operation. A hypertrophied cervix narrows the limited space of the vagina, and also increases the level of difficulty in the operation. Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description as follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.